Pansy's Secret
by foppet1
Summary: Pansy has a secret. She's a vampire and she has recently found out another of her class mates have been turned as well without that classmate knowing in her sleep. Well she has to inform that classmate and it doesn't go too well. I suck at summeries. Plea
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own ANY characters in this story (not even Betsy) They are all the work of greater authors then I.  
A/N: I know sometimes I change tenses, and I must beg your forgiveness for that. Also, this is a oneshot femmeslash between Pansy and Hermione, and my first shot at Femmeslash, so please be nice. And to answer what many of you are thinking, yes, I am bi.

On with the story.

I, Pansy Parkinson, have a dark secret. I am a vampire. Not one of those whimpy vampires who have to hide during the day; there are two kinds of vampires. I can go out, I just don't like the sun. I'm stronger then fifteen men put together, all of my sences are kicked into overdrive, crosses have no effect on me, I can cross over running water, and I can go anywhere I want uninvited.

I've been a vampire for about two years, since my fifth year in Hogwarts. I'm in seventh now. No one knows... yet. For the longest time I've been the only one at Hogwarts... but now, there is another. I was informed, by the Queen of the vampires herself, that Hermione Granger is a vampire, as of two days ago. She doesn't know yet though, but she will. She'll find she's uncontrolably thirsty, and pumpkin juice will not sate that thirst. Only one thing can. Blood. She also has not discovered her power yet, she won't unitil she feeds for the first time. My mission is to make sure Hermione is able to control herself, and doesn't try to kill herself either.

Queen Elizibeth, the One, and I are very close. I am her errend runner. In return, she gave me her blood, giving me the one of the powers she has that on one else has, aside from myself now. I can now read the minds of my own kind. Hermione cannot hide anything from me.

I walk onto the Hogwarts express, smirking to myself. I now have nothing against her. We are almost equals, but for the blood of the Queen, which, if she follows my lead, Hermione may recive as well. I am the second person on the train, and I have my reasons to be. I must keep an eye on Hermione. I have to arrange my corridor duties with the Head Girl, which is Hermione. I walk to the Prefects carrige. I can smell her. She'd been here first to arrange the duties, as the Head Boy, some Ravenclaw guy, would probably do nothing, as was the unwritten tradition.

I slide the door open and step in. She is sitting on one of the seats, scribbling on a piece of parchment. She did not notice me come in. She looks like hell. Terribly pale, though her hair is beautifuly straight now. I could see how soft it was. "You look like hell, Granger", I smirk at her and she jumps.

"Parkinson", she gasped, "you're early".

"I'm not the only one", I nod to her, and sit down on the seat across from her, "are you sick?".

"Why are you asking?", she arched an eyebrow, "you don't care, do you?".

"I am not incapeable of being civil, you know", I tell her, "as for do I care, yes, I do. I don't want to be sick as well".

"I haven't really been sick," she tells me, continuing to scribble, "I just haven't gotten much sleep, and I'm unbeliveably thirsty, no matter how much I drink".

I nod. "Understandable", I mutter.

"What?" she is curious.

"It's understandable you're so pale," I explain, "you haven't slept, and you can't sate your thirst". I look at her. After she feeds for the first time, she'll be even more beautiful. I've always had a thing for Hermione, no matter what anyone thinks, she's beautiful. I wouldn't mind being her first meal, either. It would be fun. I love being bitten. When the Queen's worrior, her most loyal subject, bites me, we normaly end up having sex. Tina is a woman, by the way. Yes, I am bi.

"Look, Hermione", I speak up after about three minutes silence, "I think it would be best if I just tell you straight".

"First of all," she looks up at me, a look of disbelife painted on her face, "why did you call me by my first name? And second, what do you have to tell me?".

"As to your first question," I smile, "I call you by your first name because I like you. As to why and your second question, I have to tell you why you cannot sate your thirst".

"Then tell me", she demands.

"You and I," I smile to her, "we are vampires. I have been one for almost two years, tomarrow. You were made one two days ago in your sleep by a vampire, who I killed, so don't worry. You cannot sate your thirst because you are not drinking the right liquid".

"I'm a what?", she glarred at me.

"A vampire," I shrug, "you have many powers but you will not discover them until you feed".

"I'm not going to drink blood", she glares at me, "and I am not a vampire".

"Yes, you are," I tell her, "would you like me to prove it?".

"You don't have to," she says through gritted teeth, "because I am not a vampire and niether are you. You're crazy". I shake my head.

"I'll prove myself then," I smirk at her, "then I'll move to you". I look around, there is a solid metal pole in the luggage rack. I stand and take it down, then take my seat again. I hold it out, then easily tie it in a knot and untie it back into a straight line, replacing it on the rack.

As I sit back down, she speaks, "I am not a vampire". I sigh and pull out a small dagger I always keep with me.

"Yes, you are", I nod. She holds her arms to her chest. "I am not going to cut you", I shake my head, and cut open my wrist. Her pupils go wide and she sits up, her mouth open. I see her canines sharpen. "Touch your canines", I tell her, wiping the blood off with a hankerchief, the wound heals on it's own. She touches her teeth, then kind of gasps. She brings out her finger. It is bleeding. I look at it and my own teeth come out. I have not yet fed today. She looks up at me, my pupils are more then likely wide, my breathing is heavy. Her blood, just that little bit, smells sweeter then any I have ever smelled before.

"No," she whispers, shaking her head, "I can't be a vampire! I can't!".

"It's not a bad thing", I tell her, "give feeding a chance. You'll love it". I stand up, "if you decide to accecpt who you are", I tell her, "come and find me". I look at the parchment, see my schedual, memorize it, then walk out.

Days go bye and she does not attempt to contact me. When I see her around the school, she looks worse everyday. I can't stand seeing her this way. She holds her stomach in constant pain. I know the pain she feels. I have felt it myself when I have not been able to feed. I would not wish it on Harry Potter himself. He and his red haired Weasley friends do not notice how much pain she is in. It angers me and I suddenly find that I want to rip their heads off. Which I could. I've been feeding from unsuspecting fifthyears, not having sex with them, but wiping the memory out of their minds.

I write to Elizibeth and she is furious with me for not telling her sooner. She's only been the queen for six months, and she is American, but she lives in England. She has written to Dumbledor, telling him that she would take the Defense Aginst the Dark Arts job, as it was we still had no teacher, and only Mad-eye Moody, to sub until we found one. She told the truth about her education. Her consort taught her ten years of Defense skills in one week. They didn't sleep, going on and on, not stopping until she knew enough about the subject to teach it.

It is two weeks now that Hermione has not come to see me, and this morning is when Elizibeth is to arrive. I go up to breakfast, and smile at her as she sits next to Mcgonagule. The people around us have no idea what is among them. Three vampires. Thats what. I sit down next to Draco, who, in the past, I have used him as a sheep to feed from, without him knowing of course. Elizibeth, she likes us to call her Besty, looks at me, asking who the new vampire is. I look from her to Hermione then back to her, and touch my teeth, telling her she won't feed. She nods and goes on talking with Professor Vector. Dumbledor stood and held his hands up as a signal to be quiet. "I am happy to announce that we have a new Defense Aginst the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Taylor". She stood and gave a small bow then sat again.

As I walked out of the Great Hall on my way to double Defense Aginst the Dark Arts with Gryffendor, I heard some of the other Slytherin girls laughing. I go over and find them cornering Hermione. "Look how pale she is!", Millicent was saying. "She never eats", pointed out one of the other girls, "so its no wonder!"

"Hey!" I snap at them and they turn around, "leave her alone", I hiss at them.

"Come one, Pansy," Millicent glarred, "you're not defending the mudblood, are you?".

I growl and punch her in the face. "Detention", I snarl at them, "talk to me later. Now, get out of here". The other girls help Millicent up and they go off. I look to Hermione.

"Thank you, Pansy", she whispered.

"You look worse then ever", I tell her, "come on, I'll walk you to class, as we have it together anyway". I offer my hand and she takes it. I pull her up gently, so she doesn't fly through the air. "You still refuse to feed?", I whisper to her, "I know you're in pain worse then anyone can imagin".

"I can't", she was holding back tears, holding her books and her stomach.

I take her books.

"What are you doing?", she frowns.

"Helping you, because you're in pain", I whisper to her, "if you would just drink, you'd feel much better".

"I can't", she repeats.

I shake my head and we walk in silence. My fellow Slytherins shooting looks at Hermione, to which I gave my warning glare. They knew what that ment, and said nothing.

We entered the classroom, and Besty was sitting crosslegged on her desk. She's very beautiful. Tall, blond, green eyes, beautiful long legs. She died when she was twenty-six. "Pansy", she nodded at me.

"Professor", I nod back. As I put Hermione's books down on a desk near Potter, he glares at me, and I smirk at him, then take my seat on the other side of the room.

Class begins with roll call. Betsy walks through the desks, the guys goggiling at her. She lets a hand graze my shoulder as she passes and calls my name. She calls Hermione's name and she raises her hand weakly. Betsy's eyes see her and I can see that to look at Hermione was hurting her, emotionialy. She hates seeing anyone in pain. She smiles and nods at Hermione, then goes on.

Once she finishes, she goes back to the front of the class and faces us, smiling. "Good morning", she says, "I'm Professor Taylor. I have one huge agitation. When I hear a boy say something to a girl that says she is weak, I go bulistic. And trust me," she said seriously, "it's not pretty".

She goes over to her desk and picks up a picture. "Straight to buisness, then", she sighs, walking up and down the isles of desks. "Hmmmmm... let me see," she looks at me, "I know you know who this is. Someone I don't know," she walks up to Hermione. "Could you tell me who this is, Miss-?".

"Granger, Professor", she said quietly, "that is a picture of the first Vampire, Yaksha".

"Would you care to elaborate how you know this?", Besty said, "what books did you read?".

"He was in a book called The Most Evil Men In Wizerding History", Hermione stated, "he escaped the hell he was from into a dead pregnant woman's child and was born from the woman's dead womb".

"Very good," Besty nods, waving her wand and the picture enlarges it's self to the size of the back wall and stood aginst it. I hated looking at Yaksha. He was enough to make one want to run from the room. "Vampire", Betsy explains, "is the translation of the ancient Indian word Yakshini. Thus his name, Yaksha, son of the Yakshini. I would like to ask one last question before I give all of you your assignment, Miss. Granger", she looks at Hermione interestedly, "how was Yaksha defeated over two thousand years ago?".

I look at Hermione, she is realizing that the same could happen to her if she didn't feed.

"He was captured by Hare Karishna", she said slowly, "and made to stay in an enclosed room until he died, a thousand years later".

"Yes," Besty nodded, "he was not allowed, or able to feed, so, he went crazy and tried to ram his way through the walls of the stone room. It broke his neck, and eventualy ripped his head off as he was backing out of the hole he had made in the wall". She waved her wand again and the picture shrank back to it's normal size and landed on her desk. "Your assignment is to research as much as you can about the vampire, not Yakshini, race", she added importantly, "years ago, research of the Yakshini in school was banned, because of some of the mssacars and such that they enacted. So, normal vampires, not Yakshini".

I knew the real reason why we could not research my kind. We did not like to hear about it and it made Besty go crazy to hear it. "I want a page of good notes", she added. She turned to her desk, but turned back. "Pansy and Miss. Granger," she called, "come up here". I stood, so did Hermione. We walked up to her desk, Hermione was norvus. "Please, go into my office, you two", Betsy told us, "I will be with you momentarily".

I lead the way up the small flight of stairs and into the office. Hermione looks scared. "Whats wrong?", I frown.

"I'm in trouble", she looked like she wanted to cry, "I don't know what I did".

I wave my hand, and shake my head, "she probably wants to talk to you because you're Head Girl", I tell her.

"Then why does she want you?", she asks.

"We've known eachother a long tome," I shrug, "she might just want to catch up. She's like my second mother".

The door opens again and Besty walks in, then closes it behind her, I sense a silencing spell already on the room. She sits in the chair behind her desk and gestures for us to sit in the two chairs in front of the desk.

We do so.

"So," she smiles, "you are Hermione Granger".

"Yes, Professor", Hermione nodded.

"I've heard a lot about you", she says approvingly, "though there is one thing I am not happy about".

"Whats that?", Hermione frowns.

"Do you know who I am?", Besty asks, "besides your new Professor?". Hermione shakes her head. "I'm the Queen of your kind", she says seriously, "and Pansy tells me you refuse to feed. Is that true?".

"Yes, your Majesty", she nods.

Besty makes a disgusted face, "don't call me that, Hermione", she pleads, "when we're alone you can call me Besty".

"Yes," Hermoine nods again. "You have to feed," Besty says flatly, "that is an order from your Queen. And I mean tonight", she adds.

"But," Hermione frowns "I don't know how to hunt or whatever you do".

"Feed from Pansy", Besty nods at me, and my mood hightens, "and tomarrow, you can feed from eachother. I find I function even better with another vampire's blood in my system".

Hermione looks like she wants to argue, but is defeated by the order from her Queen. "Yes, Betsy", she sighs.

"Meet up on your rounds tonight," Besty looks at me, "and let her feed, all right?".

"Yes, Besty", I smile.

"Good," she nodded, "you should go start your research. Even though I'm sure you could just pick up the facts off the top of your heads".

I stand and give a small bow then lead the way out into the class room. The rest of the day went by slowly and uneventfuly.

Before it was finaly time for my meeting with Hermione, I grabbed a third year boy and fed from him, then wiped his memory. Setting out on my rounds, I stopped Peevs from throwing water on the dungon stairs to let it freeze and make someone fall. I went up to the astronomy tower and saw Hermione there, watching the moon and clouds. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"What are you doing?", she asks, curious as to why I started nuzzeling her neck.

"I've always had a thing for you, Hermione," I whisper to her, kissing her neck lightly, feeling her shiver, "I can show it now that we're equal. I know you are gay", I add.

"How?", she whispers back.

"The way you and that Weasley girl were always looking at eachother", I tell her, my eyes closed, still kissing her neck, "I could smell how much you two lusted for eachother. And when you broke up I could smell burning rubber".

"I guess I've liked you for a while, too", she admits.

"I know", I tell her, "I could see it when you looked at me last year after you and that girl broke up". I lick up the side of her neck lightly, up to her earlobe, then nip it, drawing a couple drops of blood. I sucked them off before returning to her neck. She shivered when I bit her ear. She liked it.

I turned her around, and bared my neck to her. Her teeth sharpened and she leaned in to bite me. I moaned as he teeth pierced my skin. "Did that hurt?", she drew away.

"No," I moan, pulling her head back to my neck, "don't stop".

She bites me again and I shudder. She starts sucking on my neck, drinking from me. I groan to the night sky. She has such a sweet bite. I feel her moan aginst my neck. It must taste good to her. I feel her arms go around my neck and pull me closer. I rub myself against her. It is a natural reaction. Sex and feeding are not too far apart in the mind of a vampire. I feel her arms holding me tighter. She is gaining more strength from feeding. From me.

I turn us and push her against the stone wall of the school, pushing our bodies together. Female vampires crave touch during feeding. I need to feel her body against mine. I let my hands travle her body. Discovering anything possible. What would happen if I touched her there? Or lick her ear? So many questions I wanted answered.

She doesn't seem to object to my exploration of her body. She holds me tighter and sucks harder. I groan deep in my throat, pushing harder. When she finaly stopped drinking, but she can't pull away. Instead, she kissed the spot she had bitten on my neck, then licked it lightly. I shuddered.

She was feeling the same as me. I pull away and look her straight in her eyes. They have changed. There is now a hint of gold around the pupils of her dark brown eyes, making them seem like they pierce bone deep. She also has color in her skin now; she's no longer translucent.

"You look much better," I smile to her, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks to you", she whispers, her hands, unconciously, roaming my body, trying to feel whatever they could.

"Any time, Hermione," I nod. We look at eachother for the longest moment. I want to kiss her in the worst way. I have to. "Forgive me", I whisper urgently, and push my lips to her's. She reacts with just as much, if not more, urgencey as I had. Our mouths open to one another's. I can taste my blood in her mouth and I smile mentaly. I hear her thoughts. There is only one, repeating it's self. 'I want her, I need her, please take me, Pansy'. I want to grant her wish, but not here. I break away. "Want to go to your dorm?", I ask.

"Yes," she nods franticaly, "come on". She grabs my hand and pulls me through the castle until we reach a portrait on the seventh floor of a sleeping Rowena Ravenclaw. "Intelect", Hermione says breathlessly, Ravenclaw snorts and swings open.

She leads me in and up a small staircase into her dorm. It is the same size as the others, but there is only one, huge bed.

She throws off her robe, still wearing her under uniform, and throws her arms around me; kissing me roughly. I wrap my arms around her smaller body and hold her to me, kissing her with all the passion in me.

Her hands started searching again; no, they were pushing off my robe. I, however, am wearing a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I let go of her to get my robes off then hold her again. I begin backing her towards the bed, pulling her swetter vest off along the way. She lets go and puts her arms over her head so I can pull it off.

As we reach the bed, I pull her tie loose and rip it off her neck before pushing her onto the bed. I crawl over her and kiss her again, balancing on my knees. My hands start unbuttoning her white blouse. I concentrate on her thoughts, racing through my head as I move to her neck and kiss, lick and suck it. 'Oh, Gods, this feels good. I can't belive it. Ginny never made me feel like this'.

She gasps outloud and arches her back as I rip her blouse open the rest of the way, tear her bra off, and start kissing her soft chest. Kissing and licking her breasts, she is going wild. 'Pansy! Please hurry, I'm going to explode!' she thinks, but says only, "please!", while I move down her body, pulling down her skirt, tan tights and underwear, kissing every inch of her on the way down, except the part she wishes for the most. I get those off and move back up. I kiss her inner thighs lightly, licking and sucking them. I was teasing her.

"Don't tease, Pansy!" she demanded, "I'm going to explode!". I laugh lightly and lick her most secret part. She writhes with the feeling. I tease a little more before giving her what she wanted. I plunged into her with my toung, stopping for a moment to let her get used to the feeling. She arched and cried out as I penitrated her. I began to thrust in and out of her, making her scream in shear rapture. I love to hear it. "Deeper!", she demands, "faster!". I do so and she starts thrusting at my face. I spread her thighs farther apart, giving myself better access. My right hand travles down to my pants and burrow into my underwear. I allow two of my fingers to enter my self. I moan into her but do not stop. I thrust aginst my fingers to the same rythem I set to Hermione. I couldn't resist it. I had to penitrate myself. The small noises she was making were turning me on beyond belife.

As my toung moved faster, so did my hips. I fucked her with everything I was. Fucked her so good that I could hear her screams already. I heard her thoughts again, 'so close! so close! Just a little bit more!'

Suddenly, she lets out a great cry and she starts shaking as she comes against my mouth.

I wasn't done yet, and neither was Hermione.

Even as she came, I didn't stop any of my movements. My toung, my fingers, my hips. They all kept moving.

"Pansy," she panted as I still thrust deeper and deeper with in her with my toung, "I'm done, please, stop!"

I didn't listen. I kept thrusting in and out of her, thrusting against my fingers.

"Pansy! - P- please stop! I'm done!"

I picked up my head and shoved two fingers into her, moving fast and hard; still thrusting against the fingers of my other hand.

"No," I growl, "you're not done. Your body still wants more." I kept going. "Come again for me, Hermione."

She began to gasp. "I- I c-cant! I'm done! I can't do it again." 

I keep going, gasping as my own fingers slid in and out of me, watching the fingers of my other hand slipping in and out of her; I ignore the pain in my wrist. It didn't matter. I feel too good for it to matter.

I feel myself coming close, and so was Hermoine.

"Come on," I pant, "Oh Gods."

I speed up my all together pace with both my fingers and hips. She's gasping and I'm panting.

The pleasure rises and I can almost taste it.

Hermione screams her release again and I remove my hand from her and lick up all of her wonderful juices; still pumping against my hand.

She screams my name as her orgasm tore through her body, sending me into the most thrilling orgasm of my life.

It ripped through me and I remove my face from her core, and cry out my release.

As we calm down, I crawl up to her and hold her close. She sobs into my chest. I realize I might have been too rough, too urgent.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," I whisper to her.

"It's all right," she sobs. "Just stop next time when I say stop."

"Next time?" I smirks. She looks up at me.

"I figured we could feed off of eachother from now on," she smiles, licking my neck. "And since we'll be feeding off eachother, this situation should arise quite often; don't you think?"

I smile down at her. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

She brings her lips to mine, whispering, "You must be tired, but I'm full of energy." She pushes me flat onto my back and kisses me roughly, then kissing her way down my body.

My last coherent thought is, 'I'm so glad she feels this way'. Then all was lost as her beautiful mouth closed over my clit.

Well there you have it, Please review! I wanna know how you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Once again, not mine blah blah works of greater authors blah blah yap yap J.K. Rowling blah blah MaryJanice Davidson yappy yap w/e you know what I mean.**

A/N I know I said this would be a one shot BUT since some of you asked for more, I simply must go on. Also, there is a reason Hermione gave in so easily to the Queen when she was ordered to feed from Pansy. If you want to know why, then review and maybe I'll consider telling you sooner rather then later. 

**Chapter 2: **

**  
I woke in the morning holding her close to me. Her beautiful body pressed to mine, warming me even more beneath the sheets. Being that it was Saturday, there was no rush to wake this beautiful creature up.  
Running my hand through her long hair, I kissed her forehead lightly and just lay there. Enjoying the sight before me. Hermione's eyes closed in such a peaceful slumber. She had color to her skin now, and she was even more beautiful.  
Thinking back to the night before, remembering what we had done. How good it had been. I knew I couldn't let go of her. Hermione Granger was mine now, and I sure as shit wouldn't let anyone hurt her anymore. No more of that mudblood stuff.  
I reached behind me and opened the curtain just a little bit and saw the sun peeking at us through the window. Closing the curtain again, I laid my hand on her cheek and kissed her lips lightly, hoping to wake her up. And sure enough, after a few seconds, Hermione responded to my kiss and took my lower lip into her mouth, nipping it lightly and sucking for a minute then opened her eyes and smiled at me, pulling her face away.  
"I like waking up this way," she whispered to me, placing light kisses on my cheek, and down to my neck.  
I smiled and flipped her over on her back and kissed her softly, slowly letting my toung explore her mouth. She let out a tiny whimper as I left her mouth in search of her ear. I nipped at it, whispering to her. "I like it, too. Waking up to your glorious body in my arms is wonderful. A welcome change from waking up and hearing Millicent snoring," I began kissing down her neck, down her chest, down her stomach and then back up again as she tembeled with anticipation.  
"Pansy," she breathed, "don't do that unless you intend to follow through." I laughed lightly at the desperate look on her face.  
"Don't you want to go to breakfast?" I asked, hearing her stomach rumble. Just because we drank blood didn't mean we don't need to eat at all.  
"I guess," she sighed, "but if you keep acting like that we won't make it out of this room until lunch time."   
I looked up from her neck, which I had been kissing and nipping gently. "Well," I said, getting up off of her and opening the curtains, "we can't have that because I am hungry as well. I did not go to dinner last night, as I was too busy looking for an unsuspecting victim to feed on, so that I could let you feed, and not feel drained myself." I sat up and set my feet on the floor. Only to be immediately pulled back down, so that my back was to her chest.  
She held me tight and kissed the back of my neck. "You didn't have to do that," she told me.  
"Yes I did," I sighed, tilting my head to give her better access as she kissed my neck. "It was an order from the Queen and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to have such a beautiful creature, such as yourself, bite me. I love being bitten." This might have been the wrong thing to say.  
"You do?" Hermione said mischievously and grazed her canines over my flesh. I shuddered and gasped a little bit.  
I could only nod in response and then felt her teeth slide into my neck. I moaned and reached around behind me, pushing her head more firmly into my neck. When she pulled away, I let out a small groan of disappointment, sighed and flipped over to face her, running a hand through her hair.  
"Can't we just stay here for a while?" she asked. "Spend time together?" I looked at her and she looked embarrassed. "I don't mean... um... you know... just... talk... not like we're... well..."  
I laughed lightly and put a finger to her lips to silence her. "You mean you don't want a relationship with me?" I whispered to her, brushing my lips over her's. Though, I knew she thought it was I who wouldn't want a relationship with her.  
She smiled and pressed her lips fully onto mine and kissed me softly. When she pulled away, she sighed, "Why don't we just get a House Elf to bring us some food." I raised an eyebrow, knowing about her old House Elf strike or boycott, whatever you wanted to call it. Hermione rolled her eyes. "I have up on that a long time ago." She obviously knew what I was thinking.  
I nodded and got up to go down to the kitchen to get an Elf to bring us some food, first getting dressed, of course. Before leaving, I went back over to Hermoine and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "I'll be back soon."  
"Okay," she smiled. It was hard for me to leave, as it was she was still extremely naked under those black sheets she had covering herself, but I pried myself away from her and set out on my journey.  
Just as the portrait of Ravenclaw swung herself closed, who should chance to round the corner other then Draco Malfoy.  
Despite what everyone thought, I rather despised Draco Luscius Malfoy. Acted tough, cold and cruel to everyone; when in fact he was all talk and no walk. Yes, the great Draco Malfoy, a wuss. I'd had to act as the girl who pined after him, until he'd asked her to be his girlfriend for long enough. Might as well get it over with that very minute.  
I walked straight up to him, wearing my 'I'm better then you' smirk. He tried to put his arms around my waist and leaned in to kiss me but I put my hand on his chest to keep him back. "It's over, Draco," I told him flatly, and his face contorted in anger.  
"What?" he demanded. "NO! You don't break up with me! You know who my father-" I cut him off.  
"Daddy is in Azkaban, now," I sneered. "With Voldamort dead, your dad in Azkaban, and without me now, what will you do? Turn to your stupid goons for help?"  
He pulled back his fist to punch me but I caught it and twisted it around his back.   
"It's over," I repeated into his ear and pushed him to the ground whimpering in pain. I may have sprained his wrist, but I really didn't care as I walked away.  
Taking a few short-cuts, I finally reached the kitchen, told them to bring food up to the Head Girl's room, and turned around for the return journey. Malfoy was nowhere in sight, though I did see the Weasley boy on his way down the marble staircase.  
He stepped in front of me and I looked at him, annoyed. "What do you want, Weasley?"  
"Have you seen Hermione?" he demanded. "I know she said she was going to meet up with someone on her rounds last night, but all the other Prefects said they haven't seen her either. So, that leaves you."  
I smirked. Should I tell him exactly where Hermione was? Naked in bed and waiting for me to come back to her? No, best to let her take care of that.  
"No," I lied, "haven't seen her." I pushed past him and made my way back to the portrait of Ravenclaw.  
She looked down at me and smirked. "Hmm, back again?"  
"Intellect," I snapped, glaring at her and she swung open, still smirking. When I entered Hermione's smaller version of a common room, I was disappointed to see she was clothed and sitting on a couch reading, the food already waiting on the small coffee table in front of the fire.  
She smiled as I leaned down and kissed her cheek from behind her, then looked up at me. "I was waiting for you to get back before eating."   
"How polite," I smiled back as she closed her book and moved so she was sitting on the carpet next to the coffee table, and I sat with her.  
We ate in silence, and when we were done, the food disappeared. I followed as she got up and walked back to the bedroom. Lying down on my side, Hermone did the same and curled into my body so her back was to my chest again and draped my arm around her stomach.  
Lying there, I felt more peaceful then I had in the last two years. No war, no Malfoy, no worries. I brushed my lips over her neck, kissing it softly, sucking lightly every now and again. I loved it. Just lying there with her felt so good.  
"Pansy?" she whispered, playing with my fingers, entwining them with mine.  
"Hmm?" I said, kissing the back of her neck lightly.  
"Tell me how you became a vampire? How you met the Queen?"  
I sighed, and kissed once more. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that, but I'll tell you." Shifting so I was sitting up against the headboard, and she was leaning against me, still playing with my fingers. "I guess, it would have started at the beginning of summer after our fourth year, I was on vacation in America visiting someone we know who lives in Minnesota. Now, little did I know, in Minnisota, vampires are quite common. Well, I got bored so I went wandering down to the restaurant of the hotel we were staying in.  
I got there and it looked pretty normal. Filled with muggles, of course, as it was a muggle hotel. The money was fairly simple for me to figure out, and I had plenty of it. I sat down at a table and the waitress came over, I ordered a lemonade and everything was fine.  
After finishing my drink, I left the money on the table along with the tip, and left. I was walking and I saw this night club and I was interested. So, I paid off the bouncer and went in.  
This is where it all went wrong. As soon as I walked in, everyone stopped dancing and they all jumped on me. They started biting me and licking me, I was scared to death. After a while, I'd lost so much blood I began to faint, but the last words I heard were 'Let her go you losers!' I later figured out that it was the queen who had saved me.  
When I woke up, I was in a different hotel room and Betsy was standing in front of me, looking immensely upset. So I asked her what had happened and she said 'a stupid teenager walked into a night club for vampires' and I just looked at her. I realized that I must have been this 'stupid teenager'.  
She told me she'd had no choice but to turn me, because a teenager's death by puncture marks all over her body was not likely to go over well with the authorities.  
So, I was a vampire, and very thirsty. She had me drink from her, which gave me this power to read other vampire's minds-" Hermione cut me off  
"You can read mine?" she asked.  
"Yes, I can read your's," I smiled at her. "One day, maybe Betsy will let you drink from her and you'll have that power as well."  
"But," she looked confused, "she turned you right? Wouldn't that have given you that, um, gift?"  
I thought for a moment. "No," I said, "because the blood transfusion it took to turn me was not nearly enough to give it to me. Though drinking from her was more then enough I suppose."  
"Okay," Hermione nodded, "go on with your story."  
"Well," I continued, "she let me feed from her, then she sat with me and talked for a while. I met the King, his sire and then they told me I was to be a sort of representitive of the Queen back at home. I hung around their mansion for the few weeks we were there, as it was my parents didn't care where I was. Meeting everyone they lived with proved to be very interesting. A ghost, a millionaire muggle best friend, a muggle doctor, a psychic Werewolf who never Changes, and a vampire who sleeps under the Werewolf's bed and loves to crochet' all the time. He even made me a scarf. As far as I see it, Betsy, the king and their assistant are the only magical people there. That's really all that happened. After that I came back home and lived my life taking orders from Betsy to talk to certain vampires about issues in her place and stuff like that."  
"I'm just wandering," Hermione said softly, "how did the queen die?"  
"Oh, that," I laughed, "she was hit by a muggle car called an Aztec." Hermione giggled. "You can ask her one day for the whole story. It's not my place to tell you another person's death."  
"How was I turned then?" she asked, surprising me.  
"Well, thats a long story..." I trailed off **

**  
TBC **

**  
ha! I bet you wish I would tell you in this chapter huh? But I'm not! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yes yes, I'm evil but oh well. If you reveiw then I might have a new chapter up soon...**


	3. Truth part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANY characters in this story. They are the works of either J.K. Rowling or I borrowed a few characters from MaryJanice Davidson as well. **

**A/N: I know, I know it's been forever since I've updated but my computer just kept deleting the file kicks my computer I'm really sorry. I've rewritten this a grand total of four times now. **

**Truth part 1**

**Hermione's POV**

**"Well, that's a long story..." Pansy drifted off. "It's not for me to tell you these things, Hermione. I'm sorry. I really am."**

**I looked at her, disappointed. "Oh," I said, drawing lazy circles on Pansy's thigh. "Why can't you tell me? Are you afraid I can't take the truth like a big girl? Because I can prove I can take anything you can throw at me." At this I straddled Pansy's waist and looked down at her, smirking mischievously.**

"**I'm sure you can," said Pansy, biting her bottom lip and holding on tight to my hips. "But, like I said before, it is not my place to tell the death stories of others." Seeing the sad expression on my face, Pansy quickly brought me down to her level and kissed me softly. "Truth comes in time, Hermione," she whispered against my lips. "You just have to be patient."**

**I sighed and sat up, still straddling the girl beneath me and playing idly with the hem of her shirt. Trying to decide whether to take it off the girl or roll off and turn over, back facing her. **

"**Just wait, Hermione," Pansy said softly. "It'll come. You won't have to wait long. Just…. please don't be mad at me. "**

**I sighed again. She was so sincere; I couldn't be mad at her. The way she looked up at me, biting her lip like she had a habit of doing, never failed to melt my heart now. "I'm not mad," I told her. "I just want to know how I ended up like this." **

**Pansy brought me down to her in a tight hug and I closed my eyes and squeezed back. "I know," she whispered. "And you'll get the truth in good time. I promise you." I just nodded and laid there; wrapped in Pansy's immortal arms, and she in my own. **

**It was nice to be held like this; just lying there in her arms. I loved it. Her lips found my neck and a wave of ease washed over me; relaxing my body. She turned us over on our sides and continued kissing and sucking my neck lightly. It felt _so_ good and it was really relaxing. **

**My eyes remained closed and I began thinking. **

**When Betsy had commanded that I feed from Pansy, I'd had a good mind to tell her I wouldn't. But, I'd been so weak and, well, let's face it; the thought of biting into Pansy's neck made me think about more then my hunger and thirst. Like I'd told her, I'd always had a sort of crush on Pansy, but now I was able to show it, and, baby, I planned on showing it MUCH more then I already had. **

**The other reason I had yielded to Betsy's command so easily was that, well, she was my queen. What other choice did I have? What if she'd gone all "off with her head!" on me if I didn't drink from Pansy? Not that drinking from Pansy was a displeasing thought. She was beautiful and (though I hadn't wanted to admit it) I knew it was the only way to-**

**A flash in my mind jerked me out of my thoughts. **

**I was in my bed at home. I couldn't sleep. There was too much noise outside my bedroom. My parents screaming at each other that it was the other's fault that I liked girls instead of boys. I as scared as I sat bolt up-right in my bed, panting. **

**I got up and walked over to my closet, pulling my night gown off and pulling out a black T-shirt and jeans. Getting dressed quietly, I had to get out of the house. I'd just climb out my window, as it was my room was on the first floor of the house. I pulled on my shoes, opened my window, climbed up and jumped out, landing in a crouched position in the shadows cast by my house in the bright moon light. **

**It was now, as I walked down the street in the cool night air, that I regretted I'd ever told my parents that I was gay. In the day, they'd pretend to understand. At night, however, it all changed into a raging battle between my mother and father. It was frightening for me, so I'd taken to leaving the house almost every night in search of peace. **

**This "peace" I searched for nights on end I'd never found. There was no peace. No silence, save for the park where I always ended up sitting under a tree and falling asleep until I woke and saw the sky lightening. This was my signal to haul ass back home and sneak back into the house. **

**Tonight, though, I took a different route. Instead of going towards the park, I headed toward the cemetery three blocks from my house; thinking that many people found peace here at one point in their lives, perhaps I could find mine a bit early. **

**As I walked by an alley way set behind two streets of houses, I heard whispering, and then felt something grab me around the middle. **

**My eyes snapped open and I was once again lying in my bed in Hogwarts with Pansy, who was breathing steadily, making me believe that I had fallen asleep and she'd followed; though I didn't have the feeling of having been asleep moments before. **

**Was this some sort of vision? Did it have something to do with my vampirism? I didn't know for sure. **

**I tried to close my eyes and return to that alley way…….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know it's been forever, and ever… and ever, but I've been really busy. I see that people are still adding me to their favorites list and this has spurred me into action. So, enjoy! Luckily, I believe my writing has improved since the last time I updated. At least, that is what my friends have told me. Also, I noticed that my tenses have changed, and I apologize for this. When I started writing this, I was a bit… off in my writing. I will do my best not to confuse further. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine… any of it. **

Pansy's POV:

I cracked open one eye and saw that Hermione had curled up enough that I could slip out of the bed without waking her up. The insistent tugging at the back of my mind alerted me to my queen's call. She wanted me to report back to her, but I wasn't ready to leave yet. I wanted to stay in the room with Hermione for a while longer.

_Now, Pansy!_

I flinched, Betsy's command ringing through my head as though she'd slammed a metal pipe into the back of my skull.

"Ok, ok," I rolled my eyes. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Glancing at the clock, I sighed. It was just about noon, and already she was demanding my presence. I was beginning to regret her taking a teaching position at Hogwarts.

_I heard that! _her voice cracked through my mind as though it were a whip.

"Never meant for you not to," I smirked.

"Pansy?" Hermione's voice was quiet behind me and I turned to look at her.

"Go back to sleep," I said. "I will be back soon; the queen has requested my presence."

"Can I come with you?"

"No," I shook my head. "You need to stay here and do whatever studying you need to get done. I won't be too long."

"Ok," she nodded, but got up anyway and walked toward me, wrapping her arms about my neck and pressing her lips to my own. Her kiss was heart filled and earnest; much better than anything I'd experienced before.

My arms snaked their way around Hermione's slim waist and pulled her closer to me as the kiss grew deeper. I shivered as her hands found a path up into my hair and tugged. Having those hands in my hair, pulling in the most pleasant of ways was almost enough to make me want to blow off my queen's demand.

Except for the fact that, as easily as she'd given me a new life, she could take it away just as easily.

I broke our kiss first and looked down at her, kissing her forehead. "I have to go," I said. "If I don't, Betsy will get very angry with me. I'll be back just as soon as I can manage."

"Ok," Hermione sighed, disentangling her fingers from my hair.

Righting my hair, I looked over at her as she walked toward her dresser. "How are you feeling?"

"Strong," she said, rifling through her drawer. "Much much better than I've been feeling."

"You should have fed when I first offered it to you," I smirked at her, straightening my shirt and looking myself over in the mirror before heading toward the door.

"Oh, shut up," she rolled her eyes and laughed at me. "How is it we can feed off of one another? We're both vampires… I don't understand how it works."

"No idea," I shrugged. "It's just always worked that way for many of us. We do need to feed off of humans sometimes, though."

_PANSY! _

"OK!" I held my ringing head.

"What's wrong?" Hermione rushed over to me, faster than any human could have ever tracked.

"I'm being yelled at," I blinked my eyes a couple times. "I'll be back soon." I gave her a chaste kiss and swept from the room before I could get distracted again. Hermione was good at doing that to me, it seemed.

Walking through the halls, I rubbed my temples wondering what on earth Betsy could be so frantic about. She'd never cracked her voice through my skull before like that unless something was horribly wrong. I kept my fear from Hermione on purpose, not wanting to worry her so soon after she felt so much better.

When I reached Betsy's office and closed the door behind me, I was immediately thrown against a wall.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Betsy was obviously furious. Her eyes held what I swore looked like flames, and I knew I was in for the beating of a lifetime…

Hermione's POV:

I was getting worried; Pansy had been gone since noon, and it was already two in the afternoon! She'd said she wouldn't be long, and, well, two hours was not a short amount of time.

By two thirty, I'd had enough and decided to go find her; figuring that, since she'd been going to see the queen, she was probably in Betsy's office.

Rounding a corner on the third floor, I heard the sound of crashing and what was undoubtedly Betsy's voice yelling about something or other. I was too upset to actually listen to the words. I started running toward the sound, thanking the Gods that everyone was at lunch or outside enjoying the last of the nice weather.

Running in itself scared me; though I did feel stronger than ever before in my life, I still hadn't fully realized the extent of change that had occurred when I'd fed from Pansy.

I reached Betsy's office door in absolutely no time, even if there had been students around, they'd never have been able to track how fast I was going. They'd never have known I was anywhere near them, or who it was.

Opening the door, I gasped as I saw Betsy hurl a very tattered looking Pansy into the wall, who let out a loud "oof!" as she made contact with the stone.

Launching myself in front of her as Betsy started toward her again, I covered her body with my own. "What's going on?" I asked, wanting to look at Pansy but not wanting to take my eyes off of my queen.

"Go, Hermione," Pansy's voice was raspy. "Don't get involved in this."

"That's too late!" Betsy yelled, her eyes flashing as she advanced on us still. "Could you not have picked a more privet place to feed? With no chance of being seen?"

I looked from one of them to the other, not sure what to say.

"This is not your fault, Hermione," Betsy glared. "Stand aside and let Pansy take her punishment."

"What happened?" I asked, not moving, unwilling to let even my queen hurt Pansy any more than had already been done.

"We've been found out," Betsy snarled. "Thanks to Pansy's lack of common sense!"

"What?"

"Do you honestly think that you two are the only ones who use the Astronomy Tower for intimate situations? Professors go up there to make sure no one is up there all the time during the night!" Betsy pulled at her own hair, frustrated beyond all belief. "I thought you were smarter than that! But since you were weakened at the time, I forgive _you._ But, now, thanks to Pansy, we have to leave Hogwarts. If we go now, no one else will know of our secret. We are lucky that it was a teacher who saw you two."

"Which teacher?" I gasped, horrified.

"Minerva," Betsy scowled. "That is why she has offered to not say anything if we leave quietly. She holds no grudge against you, Hermione," her tone softened. "She wants your reputation to remain intact, and so, we will leave under the ruse that you and Pansy have been accepted to an elite school for witches, and I have been called away in an emergency."

"But, what about my friends?" I felt tears begin to well in my eyes and rubbed them. When I looked at my hands, I saw droplets of blood on them instead of clear tears. "What will I tell Harry, Ron, and Ginny?"

"Tell them what you will," Betsy sighed. "I know they are your best friends, and so I will make that one exception."

Pansy stood up next to me, straightening herself, but I saw deep gashes on her arms and face.

"You will need to feed before we go, Pansy," Betsy said, with not a hint of apology in her voice. "Those cuts will take extra energy to heal."

"Yes, my queen," Pansy's voice was low, and she was scowling at Betsy.

"Go get packed," she waved her hand at us; dismissed us.

Walking down the hall next to Pansy, I started to say something but she held up her hand. "This is my fault, Hermione," she sighed. "The punishment is fitting, if not kind."

"You'll need blood," I said, my voice soft.

"I know," she sighed. "We'll take care of that when we get to your room."

The journey to my room, however, seemed to take forever as we walked at a slow, very human pace. I was getting impatient and I saw Pansy chuckle at me very lightly, probably reading my thoughts.

When re reached my bedroom, I lead Pansy over to the bed and lay down on it, offering her my neck.

She accepted it and straddled my waist, locking her lips around that spot on my neck, where the blood would flow more freely when she bit. As I felt her teeth sink in, my body arched and I nearly cried out.

The pleasure running through me was amazing; it was just this side of pain and I absolutely loved it.

As she drank at my throat, I felt one of Pansy's hands move up to my breast, squeezing, kneading and I groaned, fisting my hands in her hair. I wanted her, but that would have to wait. She needed to get her strength back, she needed-

I threw my head back as I felt her fingers delve into me; how had I not noticed her hand move down my body and into my jeans? I didn't even care as she worked her mouth at my neck and her hand at my core. Pounding, rushing; the beat was frantic and I couldn't help the whimpers that escaped my mouth.

As she fucked me, I pulled at her hair and she moaned, moving harder in and out of me.

"Please," I whispered to her. "Please."

A moment later, she had released my neck and her mouth crashed down on my own, and I could taste my own blood and cared not at all. Just as long as she kept touching me, taking me.

Her fingers were suddenly gone from inside me and I glared at her in protest for a moment before I realized she'd torn my jeans off of my body completely. Before I knew what was happening, she was between my legs and sucking and licking at my clit. I nearly screamed, arching my back and fisting my hands in her hair once more.

"Fuck me," I begged her. "Please, please, fuck me!"

As her teeth scraped over my clit, she shoved her fingers back into me, fucking me mercilessly.

I was close; so very close and yet it was just out of my reach. Heaven kept slipping through my grasp, but only just barely.

"Harder," I moved my hips with her motions. "Pansy, please!"

Her mouth was gone from my clit, fingers still fucking me hard and deep, and suddenly, my body exploded in ecstasy as her teeth sunk into my thigh and she drank from me.

I screamed and arched and she drank from me until my sounds softened and became whimpers, and eventually stopped.

When I became still, she crawled back up my body and kissed me gently before whispering into my ear. "Thank you," she said. "I'm sorry I wasn't more thorough, but we don't have the time for what I'd have liked to do to you."

I couldn't help the small laugh that escaped me. "You're apologizing for that?" I looked up at her and kissed her lips. "Well, you can make it up to me if you'd like; when we do have the time, I mean."

"You can count on that," she smiled, kissing my forehead. "But I think I should go pack my things. I will be back as soon as I'm finished."

"Ok," I sighed. "I'll pack as well." Before she left, I saw that all her gashes had healed to where I couldn't even see where they had been.

Maybe being a vampire had a few perks after all…

**A/N: Ok, I know it's been forever, but review and let me know what you think! I will work on the next chapter, but I need to know what you think of this one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: All right, so I'm back with another installment of my little story here. For those of you who are wondering about the rest of the story of Hermione's turning… too bad! Mwahahaha! Still a few more chapters before that is revealed! ^_^ Meanwhile, enjoy! Also, I've changed a few minor details… Betsy, her husband, and their assistant are not the only magical beings Pansy met while on vacation. **

Pansy's POV:

I slammed the door to my dorm shut and stalked over to my bed. Milicent was sitting on her own bed, looking over at me, confused.

"What?" I snapped, pulling my trunk out from under my bed.

"What's going on with you?" she demanded. "You've been acting really strange; protecting the mudblood, of all things?"

"What I do is my business," I hissed at her, flipping the top open and starting to throw my belongings into it. "It has nothing whatsoever to do with you; so nose down."

After a moment, she spoke again. "Where are you going?"

"I was accepted to a much better school than this hell hole," I spat, folding up my robes and tossing them into the trunk. "The world has finally realized that I'm worth more than this shit hole school."

"So you're leaving?"

"What of it?" I shot a nasty glance in her direction. "Not like you'll be anything more than you are already once I'm gone. You'll still be a second rate Slytherin."

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Milicent growled at me.

_Nothing, _I thought. _But Betsy's foot came pretty close…_

"Could you leave while I'm packing?" I looked over at her, straightening up. "I dislike your watching me."

She looked like she was going to refuse but then thought better of it and walked out of the dorm.

_I think I was a little rough on you, Pansy. _

I glared as Betsy's voice slid through my mind.

"Yeah, well, too late now. I guess I deserved it, though; I really should have known better," I said out. I felt the need to fill the silence in the air.

_You really should have. Don't take the beating I gave you personally. I'd have done the same thing to any of my subjects._

"Not if it was Lina," I snorted.

_That is a fair point; Lina would make my life a living hell._

I shoved the last of my clothes into my trunk and sighed. "Well, just be glad she's on our side," I rolled my eyes.

Lina, a friend of mine and, though not a vampire, loyal subject to Betsy, lived to fight. No one was really sure what type, but we knew she was some sort of werecat. You could see it in her eyes; her feline pupils gave it away. None of us had seen her in full cat form, only partial and not enough to tell what kind.

"I'm done packing," I sighed. "I'm gonna go back to Hermione's room to check on how she's doing."

_I will have a house elf take your trunk to the entrance hall for you._

"I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself!"

_Would you like for me to smash your trunk over your head?_

"Fine," I growled and stalked out of my room, taking one last glance around.

Hermione's POV:

My things were all packed, and I was set to leave, but for one thing:

I needed to tell my friends.

Flopping down on my bed, I pulled my knees to my chest and felt the blood-tears slipping down my cheeks. I caught them before they got to my clothes, licking them away.

_Hermione?_ Betsy's voice came out of nowhere and I looked around, alarmed. She was nowhere to be seen, so that meant she must have been talking to me through my mind.

"Yes?" I sniffed still glancing around.

_Are you ok? Well, of course you're not ok, but what I mean is are you going to tell them the truth? _

"I want to," I said, biting down on my lip. "I just don't know how to break it to them."

_You know I will let you have them over on a holiday if you'd like. _

"Thank you, Majes-"

_Say it and I will punish you like I did Pansy._

That made me smile. "Ok," I nodded.

_I will have them summoned to my office and you can tell them there. Whether Pansy and I are present is up to you. We will be elsewhere should you wish it._

"Could you be there with me?" my voice was quiet, meek.

_Of course; Pansy would do the same for you. _

"She never got along with my friends," I shook my head.

"Are you saying you don't trust me?" Pansy's voice came from my door and I looked around quickly. I hadn't even heard her come in!

_Awwwwkkkkkwwwwaaaaarrrrrddddd turtllllle. (_**A/N: YES! I totally just had the queen of the vampires do the Awkward Turtle!)**Betsy's voice was higher than it normally was. _I'll just… uh…. go… see ya!_

I stood up and walked over to her. "It's not that I don't trust you!" I held up my hands to her. "It's just that I know you don't like them! I don't want this goodbye to be bitter between my friends and I!"

Pansy just stared at me, eyes blank and emotionless. I hated that look; hated it with everything I had in me.

"Don't look at me like that!" I glared at her. "This is hard enough for me as it is! Not only am I leaving my school, but I'm leaving my friends."

"What about your parents?" she interrupted me softly. "You haven't mentioned them yet."

I looked at her, feeling my blood run cold. Sure, she couldn't know about my parents and their feelings towards my being a lesbian, but it still struck me hard. I took a step back from her, frowning.

From out of nowhere, seemingly, anger was growing inside me. Anger, not at her, but at my parents. They'd never truly accepted me, and I knew that, now that I had a girlfriend and had been made a vampire, they would probably curse my name forever. I was blind with rage and grabbed the first thing I could get my hands on and threw it.

Thing was… the first thing I grabbed happened to be Pansy.

She crashed against the wall with a loud thud and stood right back up, looking at me, but her expression was still hurt.

"Oh, my God, Pansy!" I gasped and threw myself at her, wrapping my arms around her neck and burying my face in her neck. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! I was just so angry, not at you, though! My parents… they…" I started sobbing into her throat and I felt her wrap her arms around me.

"It's ok," her voice was low in my ear. "I was just shocked is all. If you don't want me there when you tell your friends, then I respect that. I have some loose ends to tie up as well, so it works out for the best, really."

Taking a deep breath (not that I needed it, but it was comforting), I looked up at her and smiled a thank you.

"Did you pack?" she asked, letting me go and moving over to my trunk.

"Yes," I nodded as she lifted the lid.

"What the hell?" Pansy chuckled and picked something out of my trunk. Holding it up, I saw that it was one of my books, but shrunk down to about the size of a sickle.

"Well," I put my hands on my hips, "I can't very well fit all of the books I have in there without shrinking them, can I?"

"That is a fair point, I suppose," she nodded and put the book back, still grinning as she closed the lid.

She looked around for a moment before lifting my trunk and running away with it.

I stood in the middle of my room; confused beyond all belief as I heard Pansy yelling "NEVER!"

After a moment, I shrugged, shook my head and decided to head toward Betsy's office.

Rounding a corner, I nearly ran straight into Harry, Ron, and Ginny.

"Hey!" Ginny smiled, " we weren't sure where you'd gotten off to!" She hugged me, but jumped back quickly. "Holy shit, Hermione!" she rubbed her arms. "You're skin is freezing! What happened? You take a bath in ice water?"

I bit my lip, frowning. "Not really," I shrugged. "Where are you guys headed?"

"Professor Taylor wants to see us," Ron said, obviously excited that the new beautiful blond Professor wanted to see him for any reason at all. "Where are you headed?"

"She called me to her office, as well," I said.

"Any idea what it's about?" Harry frowned as we started walking together.

"Not sure," I lied. "I suppose we'll see when we get there."

The rest of the walk was taken in an awkward silence, broken only by Ron's stomach rumbling, at which point we all rolled our eyes.

I opened the door to Betsy's office and we walked in. Everyone took the seats that were offered to them except for me. I was too anxious to sit down, and I knew Betsy understood that.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry asked, looking rather confused.

"Actually," Betsy smiled, "it was Hermione that wanted to see you. She has some rather shocking news, and needs you to hear her out."

They all looked at me expectantly. I felt sick, scared and too nervous. I needed to tell them, they had to know. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never told them. I had to tell them; then why was it so hard?

"I'm leaving Hogwarts," I started, not looking at my friends.

"Why?" Ron demanded. "What's happened? Where are you going?"

"Yeah, Hermione," Ginny had a frown in her voice.

"I know you're not dropping out," Harry's voice was confused.

"Of course not!" I looked up at them, incredulous. "I have good reason for leaving. Very good reason!"

"Then tell us why," Ron said. "Because I'm not giving up until you tell us why."

I looked from one of them to the next, over and over again. Glanced at Betsy and heard her whisper through my mind.

_Tell them what you are comfortable with. _

What was I comfortable with? I wanted to tell them the truth. Wanted to tell them that I was a vampire and that I was going to live with the queen and Pansy. I wanted to tell them how sorry I was and how much I would miss them until I could see them again.

But I couldn't.

"I've been accepted to this really elite school for witches on a full tuition," I said, wringing my hands. "It's in America and, well, I can't refuse it. Anyone who refuses it is a fool; but guys can come on holidays to see me if you want to!"

"Well, that's good that you got accepted to some big school!" Ginny smiled at me. "You deserve it, you work so hard!"

"You should totally take the opportunity! But you have to write us every day!" Harry insisted. "You've worked for something like this since we started school."

"Why America?" Ron glared. "Why so far away?"

"The location isn't my fault, Ronald," I said. "I'll write to you guys all the time and you can visit whenever you want to. I just don't you guys to be mad at me for leaving. It's not like you'll never see me again, that would never happen." I was babbling, but none of them noticed. None except for Betsy; she could probably smell how nervous I was.

"We're not mad, Hermione," Harry said. "It's just that we'll miss you."

"I'm defiantly gonna come visit you, 'Mione!" Ginny grinned. "I always wanted to go to America."

"I hear their food isn't all that great," Ron grimaced.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

**A/N: well there's the latest chapter! Review and let me know what you think! I need feedback before writing more. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Again, not mine, none of them are mine. However… a character soon coming up in it I WISH was mine. Sadly, this is not so. Oh well; I shall just have to live with playing with their lives *evil grin***

**A/N: I know it's been forever, but I've been really busy writing two books. I did put aside some time to write this, though, so read and let me know what you think. **

Pansy's POV

_She didn't tell them, _Betsy's voice slid through my mind.

I stopped dead in my tracks, standing in the middle of the entrance hall and frowning to myself. _I will meet you both in Hogsmead, _I thought back at her, sighing to myself and continuing toward the great doors.

_She didn't mean to toss you like that, Pansy. _

_That's not why I'm going ahead, _I rolled my eyes stepping out into the cool Autumn air. _I don't want to complicate things for her, and that is exactly what will happen if I am seen leaving the school with her. _

_You have never been like this, Pansy. _Betsy's voice was concerned and slightly amused. _You've really never thought about what other people think, but for her you are going out of your way to keep it in her best interests. You've got it bad for Hermione; it's pretty much glaringly obvious. Tina will be crushed. _

_I will meet you in Hogsmead, _I repeated and took off toward the edge of the forest.

Running is second nature to me; I don't even need to watch where I'm going. Each vampire has their own preference. Some fly, others run, and some a little of both. The vampires who flew thought they were big and bad, but, when push came to shove, those of us who were strict runners were faster and, more often than not, stronger.

For me, running like this was freeing. No one, save for another vampire, could ever catch me. A werewolf could try, but it would tire out before it even came close to catching me. Running was something I was very good at; but not to get away. When I ran, it was normally to either get where I'm going, or to go in for the kill, as I often helped punish wayward vampires.

Besides, I was afraid of heights.

As I dodged each tree, branch, and root with ease, I vaguely wondered if Hermione would prefer to run or fly.

I hoped she'd be a runner.

_Go, Pansy, go! _Betsy's voice giggled in my head and I rolled my eyes, scaling up a tree quickly as a centaur shot an arrow at me.

I ignored her and kept going, jumping from the tree and hitting the ground still running.

Upon reaching Hogsmead, I stopped running and plopped myself down on a bench beside a fountain, gazing at the water as it flowed down out of thin air and into the pool beneath.

I don't know how long I sat there, watching the water as the sun shone through it, casting the hint of rainbows.

A hand landed on my shoulder and I nearly jumped into the fountain if it hadn't been for Hermione pulling me back to her and chuckling at me. "It's just us, Pansy, no need to freak out."

"Pansy gets lost like that sometimes," Betsy said, but she wasn't smiling as she said it.

"Everyone does," I retorted. "Like us or not."

"Come on," she rolled her eyes and we headed toward the post office.

We waited in line to use the fire place and Betsy handed Hermione a slip of paper with the address on it. "I'm sure you know what to do," she smiled, patting her on the shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms and just watching the line slowly move forward.

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione hissed at me, frowning.

I looked over at her, wanting to answer but not knowing what to say. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I just felt… angry, I suppose.

_What can you possibly be angry about? _Betsy snapped in my mind.

_Why don't you tell me? _I glared over at her.

_You can't possibly be mad at her; she didn't do anything. I think you're just angry because you have a whole lot of shit to deal with when we get back. Especially Tina. _

_Fuck Tina, _I turned my eyes back to the fireplace.

_You can't, anymore; and if you hurt Hermione-_

_Would I do that? _My eyes were still trained on the line and green flames.

_Tina is very persuasive, you know that. _

_I have free will, Betsy. She can't make me do shit and I'm not about to screw up the first good thing I've had since forever. _

_I hope you mean that, Pansy. I really do. _

I stopped talking to her then and looked back to Hermione. "I'm not angry with you," I said. "I'm just not looking forward to seeing certain people."

"I hurt you, though," Hermione tugged one of my arms until they fell and she slipped her hand into mine between our bodies. "I threw you; I didn't mean to do that."

"That was nothing, Hermione," I laughed, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I made you mad and I paid the consequences."

"I wasn't mad at you, though," she insisted as we stepped forward in the line, still a few people away. "I'm just emotional when it comes to my parents. It's hard to explain, really."

"I get it," I told her. "Trust me; I get it." I squeezed her hand once more and dropped it when I heard Betsy clear her throat. We were next in line and in clear view of everyone. Not that I really cared, but it would cause trouble for Hermione if someone we knew saw us.

Hermione went first and, as I stepped forward, Betsy grabbed me by the shoulder and forced me to look at her.

"Set Tina straight right away, got it?" she gave my shoulder a light shake. "She's been itching to get her hands on you again, and I doubt there'll be much talking before she tackles you."

"Got it," I gave her a curt nod and stepped forward, throwing in my fist full of floo powder and reciting the address from memory.

The flames spun around me and, had I still been human, I would have felt sick. As it was, I just felt annoyed as the flames constricted me for a moment before I pretty much was thrust out of the fire place on the other end. I looked up and saw that it was one of the many parlors in the mansion.

Standing and brushing myself off, I saw Hermione standing in beside one of the couches, looking nervous.

"Where are we?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Betsy's home in Michigan," I said. "We changed headquarters last year and now, instead of Minnesota, we're centered in Michigan."

Betsy stepped out of the fire place gracefully, glancing at the soot I had left on the carpet. "You always make a mess when you floo," she sighed. "You're paying for the clean-up."

"You have maids, that's their job," I shrugged. "Besides, not my fault."

"It pretty much spit her out," Hermione jumped to my defense. "It really isn't her fault."

"I know that it spit her out," Betsy laughed. "Pansy still hasn't quite gotten the technique of flooing yet."

I rolled my eyes and took Hermione by the hand. "I'll introduce you to everyone; the king is probably in the study. You should present yourself to him first." I began walking her out of the room and into the hall.

In the middle of the foyer, she stopped, mouth agape and staring around.

I suppose it seemed silly to me, because I was so used to being in a huge mansion, but Hermione might not have been.

The house was one of those mansions that had a huge foyer with a staircase that lead to the upper floors. Really fancy and expensive looking with marble floors and shit like that. Seriously, just imagine a house the size of _The Haunted Mansion_, but nicer and with vampires instead of ghosts.

"Don't worry," I smiled at Hermione, drawing close to her and kissing her forehead. "The king is very nice as well, though a little more formal than Betsy is."

"I'm nervous," she stated the obvious.

"I'll go in with you, then," Betsy came out, smirking. "I know how to handle my husband."

"Took you long enough to marry him," I sneered.

"Shut up, Pansy," she rolled her eyes at me and lead the way to the king's study.

We walked in to the huge ass library/study and I immediately felt the anger rolling off of my king. As soon as I entered the room further, I was thrown against a bookshelf and knew the wrath of King Archon was upon me.

Micah Archon was 6'5 and 275 pounds of pure muscle and strength. His long black hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail and his dark brown eyes were blazing with a fire that only an angry, one thousand year old vampire could have.

"You have ruined your alternative life!" he yelled, suddenly there and throwing me again, this time against his unlit, carved stone fireplace.

I groaned as I slid to the floor. When Hermione had thrown me, it hadn't hurt a bit, but she wasn't an old as hell, angry ass vampire king.

Before he could get to me again, Betsy was in front of me, hands on her hips. Coughing and spitting out blood, I crawled forward and hugged one of her legs, asking for protection and understanding. It was how things were handled, and I would later explain this to Hermione so she didn't think that I was crazy.

Betsy placed her hand on my hair, granting me her protection and looking back to her husband.

"Stand aside, Elizabeth," he glared at her. "She needs to be punished."

"She's been punished more than enough," she snapped. "I punished her this morning, and now this. Her punishment is over, and you will stop throwing her around this instant. Don't make me stand against you, because you know I will."

I clung to my queen's leg, trying to recover from the pain tearing through my body. When I caught a glimpse of Hermione's face, it was terrified, angry, and confused all at once.

"It's ok," I rasped over to her. "You're safe, Hermione. You won't be punished for my mistake."

She couldn't speak, but she hurried next to me, kneeling and trying to get me to sit up on my own.

"Not yet," I said. "Just watch," I added in a whisper.

She looked up, as I'd told her to, and watched.

"Why do you protect her like this?" Micah yelled. "You, my wife, my queen, would come against me for a mere-."

"Mere my ass," Betsy's voice dripped with venom. "Pansy has dedicated herself to us after we took her life away."

"She is better off now than she was as a mortal! We gave her a gift!"

"Look, jerk off!" my queen was absolutely furious and she kneeled next to me, pulling me into her embrace and holding me there. "She is one of our most loyal subjects, and you treat her like shit. I won't have it anymore! You hear me? I can replace you; it's me who is The One. You can be replaced easily."

Micah let out a great roar of rage before plopping down behind his huge oak desk. "Fine," he said, voice calming down, "you say you have punished her. I overreacted, and I apologize for that."

"Don't apologize to me," Betsy glared.

Micah stood again and walked to the front of the desk, extending his hand. "Pansy, I am sorry," he said. "Please rise and come to me so that I may make amends."

I swallowed hard and looked at Betsy before standing and limping over to him, placing my hand in his larger one.

Bringing my hand up to his lips, Micah kissed the underside of my wrist, no hint of teeth. It was the highest apology that the king offered and it was the first time I had ever received it.

I nodded, still unable to really speak though the pain coursing through my body.

"I'll introduce Hermione, Pansy," Betsy said from behind me. "You go to your room and rest. I'll bring her to you shortly."

I nodded again and limped my way through the house, up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall, encountering only servants and giving them the barest of acknowledgements. They were humans, muggles, that knew about us; wanted to be like us in most cases.

I reached my room and hobbled in. It took me only seconds to kick off my shoes and lay down upon my bed.

Of course, I couldn't just be left in peace.

After a moment of closed eyes, I opened them again and before me stood a woman, long blond hair flowing down her back, her petite body, immortal body covered in only black lace bra and underwear as her icey blue eyes stared down at me hungrily.

"Hi, Tina…."

**Hehe! Cliff-hanger!!!!! Read and Review and maybe I'll give you the next part soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Not mine. You know this! STOP RUBBING IT IN MY FACE! *is sleep deprived*

A/N: Because I have a lot of time on my hands right now, I give you yet another installment. Read and Review and maybe you'll get another chapter out of me in the next couple days.

"**Long time," Tina's perfect mouth curved into a half smile. **

**I knew that smile; knew it all too well and knew it wouldn't bode well for me if I went with that it meant. That smile meant one thing and one thing alone: sex. **

**She crawled on to my bed, moving with a grace that always hypnotized me and made me almost forget, but nothing could ever fully make me forget that I couldn't do that. **

"**Tina, I can't," I said, wincing in pain as I tried to sit up. **

"**I know you're weak," she simpered. "I'll feed you; don't worry about it." **

"**No, you don't understand," I pressed myself against my headboard as she moved in closer still, straddling my lap and cupping my face in her hands. "We can't do this anymore." **

"**Of course we can," her voice was low as she leaned into my ear and placed a kiss just behind it. She knew that spot, knew what it did but I couldn't let her. "You've never objected before. Just because you're hurt doesn't mean anything, you'll feel better after I feed you." Her fangs grazed over my neck and I shuddered. **

"**No," I pushed against her chest, trying to move her off of me. "You don't get it. I'm dating someone." **

**Tina sighed and sat back on my legs. "The thought of Draco never stopped you before," she raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you ruining a good thing we have?"**

"**I'm not dating Draco anymore," I said, struggling to get out from under her and falling off of my bed in the process. **

"**Then who are you dating that is so important you want to stop sleeping with me? I know how much you love my body; the things you love to do to me." She moved down on to the floor with me and hovered over me. "Besides, I'm sure we could come to some arrangement with your new lover." **

"**I really don't think that's going to happen, Tina," I swallowed. I wanted to fight back against her, but I was so weak from being thrown with the strength of twenty trolls. She was eight hundred years old and I was still considered a fledgling. **

"**And why not?" her mouth hovered just above mine, moving closer slowly. **

**I mustered all the strength left in my body and shoved her off of me before standing up. **

"**For the first time," I said, shaking with anger as I tried to stand without falling from the pain it caused, "I have someone that I want a real relationship with. You know that I never liked Draco, but I do like Hermione. I like her a lot and you can't even respect me enough to let me have this chance at being happy with someone." **

**Tina sat there against the wall, looking at me with her blue orbs, a confused expression gracing her face. **

**Of course it didn't make sense to her, and I should have known it wouldn't. I had been dating Draco for two years and been sleeping with her whenever we were together. She wasn't a monogamous person; never had been and never would be. Not unless she found one person who could keep her appetite for sex satisfied. That was asking a **_**lot. **_

"**I'm asking you, Tina," I stood above her, looking down. "Please, respect this one wish of mine. Hermione and I are a couple, and I don't want anything to spoil the first good thing to come my way in ages." **

**Tina stood, then, a smile curving at her lips, but it was an understanding smile. When she spoke, she wasn't looking at me, but somewhere behind me toward the door. "You must be the one who finally tamed Pansy, then." **

**I turned and saw Hermione standing in the door with Betsy. Hermione's face was a mixture of confusion and something else that I couldn't quite place. **

"**Hermione," I said, taking a step forward but gasping from the pain that shot through me so I stopped trying to move. "This isn't what it looks like; I-" but she cut me off. **

**She was suddenly next to me, touching my face gently and smiling at me, kissing my cheek. "I heard what you said to her; I know nothing was going to happen. I may not be able to read your mind, but I know that what I see here is nothing but you being a loyal girlfriend." Hermione pushed her lips to my own and I smiled into the kiss before pulling away. **

**Tina had gone but Betsy was still standing in the doorway. "You'll need to still be careful of her, you two," she warned. "Tina is not one to take rejection well. Just, keep your guard up, I guess." With that, she left the two of us alone in my room and I sat down on the bed, looking at Hermione as she wondered around. **

**I'd decorated my room by myself; it was mostly done in red and black. My bed was made of black wood and the mattress was covered in red silk sheets and pillows. The flooring was hard wood, with a few strategically placed large rugs. The bed was placed on the largest of them and between my black leather couch and fireplace was a thick rug that was very comfortable to lay on, despite the wood floors. **

**She turned back to me and smiled. "You have good taste in decoration," she commented, moving forward and sitting on the bed with me, running her hand over my sheets. "Real silk?"**

"**Nothing but the best," I gave a weak smile. "I have to feed, Hermione," I sighed, touching her hand and looking at her. **

**She leaned in and kissed me; she didn't understand. I kissed back for a moment before pulling away and shaking my head slightly. "No, not off of you," I said. "You fed me once today, so I have to feed from a human. Especially after being tossed like a rag doll by the king." **

"**How are you supposed to feed from a human?" she frowned, confused. **

"**We have a few humans here who allow us to feed from them when we need to," I explained. "I take the blood I need and I'm on my way. Simple as that." **

"**They just let you bite them?" she seemed surprised. **

"**They're very well taken care of and they get paid, Hermione," I said, rubbing the back of my neck. "And, in some cases, they get sex, but never with me," I added hastily. "I've never slept with one of the donors. But you can see why they don't mind letting us take blood from them." **

**I knew the idea weirded her out and she didn't like it, but she'd have to live with it. This was the way things were and there was nothing to be done about it. **

"**You can come with me to the donor's room, if you'd like," I said. "You're not allowed to feed on a human yet, but to show you that you can trust me." **

"**How can you doubt my trust after what I just saw you turn away?" she smiled, running her hand down my cheek and to my chin, kissing my lips lightly for a moment. "Tina seems like she's not one easily turned away; I'd probably have had problems doing it, too." **

"**That was the first time I've refused to sleep with her," I nodded. "And I'll do it a million times over and then some. You're the first person I want to be loyal to." **

**Not thinking, Hermione threw her arms around me and squeezed, eliciting a small scream of pain from me as she squeezes too hard. **

"**We should get you fed," she said after five minutes of apologizing. "Come on." **

**I took her hand and lead her out of my room and in the direction of the donor's quarters, in the underground. The stairs were a killer, but I got down them without cursing after each step. **

"**Are you ok?" she asked, fussing over me but I waved her off and kept on my way toward the door that lead to the "basement". **

**I kept Hermione's hand in mine as we moved into the underground and to the feeding quarters. I picked the first room I saw with the "available" sign flipped and went in. **

**A young woman was laying on a chaise lounge reading a book when we walked in. She looked up when she realized we were standing there and closed the book quickly, sitting up on the lounge. "I'm sorry," she said, her voice quiet. "I didn't realize someone was there." **

**I shrugged. "It's ok, you didn't keep us waiting, and we don't have anywhere to be," I said, walking over to her, leaving Hermione by the door. **

**The girl had to be new, because I'd certainly never seen her before. Another sign that she was new was how very timid she seemed to be. Most of the feeders pretty much threw themselves at us when we walked in. **

**She was small, with tanned skin, and black hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail to keep it off of her neck. **

**As I limped toward her, she frowned at me. "Are you all right?" **

"**Just a run in with the king," I said, kneeling in front of the lounge and looking up at her. "How old are you?" **

"**Sixteen," she said, embarrassed. **

**I looked back at Hermione and could see she had a problem with what I was planning to do. **

_**She needs the money, Hermione, **_**I allowed my voice to slide through her mind. **_**Otherwise she would not be here; she is well taken care of and we will be kind to her. The king does not allow young ones to stay long, only until they have enough money for whatever it is they need. **_

**Hermione gave me a sharp, slight nod and turned away. **

**I looked back to the girl, bringing her face to look at me and looked into her eyes. "May I feed on you?" **

**It was always polite to ask, right?**

"**Yes," she nodded, baring neck to me. **

**I rose to my knees and brought her to me, biting into her neck as gently as I could. She gasped at first but then went limp in my arms, wrapping her own around my neck as her sweet, young blood fell into my mouth and I fed. She moaned and her grip tightened as she leaned in to press against me. **

**I cast my senses out and knew Hermione was feeling angry, jealous, and horrified all at the same time. Doing my best to sooth her as I fed, I knew I'd catch hell from her in a while. **

"**Please," the girl whimpered, moving down into my lap and straddling me. "Take me." **

**Panicking, I threw my voice into Hermione's mind before her anger could grow any more than it already had. **_**She does not realize what she's saying, Hermione! Don't do anything!**_

**I heard the door open and slam closed and knew she'd left the room. **

**Shit!**

**I continued to feed, keeping her hands at bay with my own, until I was finished. Pulling away from her, feeling much better, I picked the girl up as she continued to try to rub against me and lay her down on the chase again, holding her still. Making her look into my eyes, I calmed her mind until her eyes slid closed and she was asleep. **

**I nearly barreled over the king as I raced to find Hermione. She was nearly a mile down the road by the time I was able to tackle her and held her down. **

"**Get off of me!" she beat against my chest as I straddled her waist and held her torso down on the ground. "I can't believe you did that!"**

"**Hermione," I snapped, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head. "You don't understand! It was either I make it enjoyable or I put the girl in excruciating pain, which, in our house, is forbidden! Do not get jealous over a feeder, Hermione. They are a necessity." **

**By now, she'd turned her face from me and was looking determinedly the other way, blood tears leaking from her eyes. She couldn't get out of my grasp, I was stronger than she was. **

**Leaning down, I licked away those tears and kissed her cheek lightly. "Come back to the house, Hermione," I said. "I have a lot to explain to you and privacy would be best for it." I nodded over at the house we were in front of. **

**She sighed, still not looking at me as I got up and helped her to her feet. At least she allowed me to hold her hand as we walked back at a very human pace. **

**I had to explain to her what being a vampire was, what it included and what the consequences were. **

**And what was necessary. **


End file.
